A Harmony MeetCute
by Harry's My Boy
Summary: I needs a better title! Just a cute little drabble in an AU where they're all Muggle. Or possibly wizards. Doesn't really affect the plot. Anyway, just fluff! Hope y'all like it.


**A/N: Anyway, here's my newest one-shot. I'm working on Ch. 2 or Never Forget, and it's nearly done. Summer Changes I'm still working on :/ Anyway, here's a Harmony Meet-Cute! (I couldn't come up with any other name)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor make any claim to owning Harry Potter ™ or any parts of the the Potterverse.**

Hermione Granger rushed after her golden retriever frantically as he wandered into Covent Garden. "Apollo, you mangy cur, get back here _right now_!" she called furiously as she nearly face-planted on the cobblestones.

She bolted past St. Paul's Church from behind after passing a Chinese restaurant on the previous corner. Apollo, being naturally incorrigible, of course, decided it would be fun to charge past a street performer juggling an apple and two machetes on a ten-foot tall unicycle. "Oh, bloody hell." Hermione muttered as Apollo came perilously close to crashing into the wheel of the vehicle.

After being pursued multiple times around the poor man, Apollo took it into his head to bolt through the crowd and past the patrons of a pizza parlor into the central cluster of shops that was the heart of Covent Garden. "Apollo, you naughty, naughty animal! I'll never feed you again!" Hermione cried while hot on his trail. She spied him farther ahead as he managed to topple a display of cheap romance novels.

_Serves those trashy, so-called books right_. She couldn't help thinking to herself as she ran. Dodging, several newsstands and unsuspecting shoppers, Hermione saw Apollo run down the stairs. "You have _got_ to be kidding me!" Hermione all but shouted, ignoring some odd looks from the occasional passerby.

Hermione met the stairs at a dead run, her hair flying wildly behind her. She spotted Apollo farther beyond, stopped in the middle of a crowd. His blue leash dragged on the ground beside him as he pranced about, tongue lolling this way and that. "_Retrievers_." Hermione muttered as a curse, making a beeline for the pet.

However, something got in her way. A rather large something. Numerous expletives fell from her lips as she crashed to the ground on top of this object. Imagine her surprise when the victim of her collision answered back.

"Woah, there. Feisty, are we?" a deep voice asked her from somewhere above her face. Hermione looked up from what she now discovered to be a man's chest to be caught by the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. They were her favorite color: emerald green. Though the irises were slightly hidden behind a pair of glasses, which were now askew, Hermione thought the lenses matched his face well.

Hermione was unfortunately brought back from her fantasy world when the man cleared his throat uncomfortably. _Oh, shite._ She thought, frozen. _What a sight I must be!_ Hermione became intimately aware of how wild her hair was, the scarlet curls all in different directions. Her cheeks were most likely an unsightly shade of red. _Of course I don't wear makeup when I meet a beautiful man._ She found herself thinking ruefully. _Wait, I never wear makeup!_ She shook her head as if to clear it. _Come on, Hermione, this guy's got your brain in a tizzy!_

She once again was brought out of her thoughts when the man shifted beneath her. _Oh, cripes, how long have I been sitting here?_ She leapt up from her current position to find Apollo to be gone again. "_Oh_, for the love of -." She stopped herself before she seemed even more insane.

The man quirked his eyebrow at her. This girl was definitely different from any he'd met before. She was running form place to place, calling some Greek god. As he watched her from his position on the floor, he saw some _thing_ move out of the corner of his eye. He turned to find a golden retriever running from column to column so that the girl couldn't see him. The man could almost swear the dog was snickering.

The man crept up behind the dog, spying a leash trailing on the ground behind him. Precisely when the dog passed in front of him, the man snatched the leash off of the ground. The dog shot him a look of intense betrayal but followed obediently as the man led him back to the girl, who was searching frantically.

The man couldn't think of anything to say but the clichéd, "You looking for this?" He was saved from any gallant gesture, however by the girl noticing the dog trotting behind him.

"Apollo!" she shouted angrily, stomping over to the dog. Instead of cowering, which the man expected him to do, the dog bolted to her, the leash yanked from the man's hands as the dog acted ecstatic to see her. The girl's features softened as the retriever licked her fingers. She scratched his ears affectionately and the dog leaned into her touch.

_Smart dog_. The man thought as he watched the display. _Smart, smart dog_.

"Thank you so much for capturing him for me," the girl suddenly blurted, breaking into the man's reverie. "Apollo means well, _most of the time_." After this last sentence, the dog seemed to assume a self-satisfied expression.

The man smiled disarmingly. "Oh, it was no trouble at all." They smiled at each other for a moment. There was an awkward silence.

"Oh, I'm Hermione, by the way. Hermione Granger. Though most people just call me 'Mione." Hermione offered her hand for him to shake.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter." They shook hands and Harry marveled at how small her hands were.

"Well, thank you, Harry Potter." Hermione smiled.

"You're welcome, Hermione Granger."


End file.
